Confirmations
Acknowledgments and confirmations ' It is the way to give a correct answer for an invitation or for an information received. '''Uses: ' - Anniversary / birthdays greetings / Divorce announcements / Condolences / Congratulations. - Apologies / Complaints. - Received information: documents / reports / files / materials. - Inquiries / Requests. - Oral or telephone agreements / discussions. - Orders / Payments / Proposals. - Reports. - Reservations / speaking dates / invitation times. - Sympathy messages. 'Tips to write: ' - State precisely what you are acknowledging or confirming (reservation, amount, letter, order, complaint, etc). - Repeat the important information. For example: telephone conversation, previous letter, in-person discussion. - Describe what action, if any, is being taken. And when the reader is going to receive more information. - Explain why you are not able to respond the letter / request / gift at the moment. - Don`t extend explanations, this is brief. - Close with a courtesy or forward-looking statement. '''Phrases: - as I mentioned on the phone - as we agreed yesterday - I enjoyed to your letter - I sincerely appreciated - look forward to continuing our discussion - thanks you for the package that - this will acknowledge the receipt to - to confirm our recent conversation - want to confirm in writing - we have received - will respond as soon as - I wanted you to know that I received - I'm glad we were able to reach an agreement Sample letters: Dear Fernando, :To confirm our telephone conversation, Leasing Bancolombia will be happy to provide you with all the resources to build your new shopping center in Cartagena. :Enclosed is a copy of our credit requirements and some forms than you have to fill in. As your personal representative, I can answer any of your questions and help you with special orders. ::::::::::::::::::::Sincerely yours, ---- Dear Mauricio. :We have received the blueprints for the new hotel in Miami. As soon as Mr. Perez and the credit division have had the week meeting, I'll call you to give an answer and to set up a meeting. ::::::::::::::::::::Yours truly, ---- Dear Ms. Carmen, :This is to acknowledge your kind expression of sympathy for the lovely floral arrangement you sent on the occasion of Camilo death. Mr. Fernando will be writing you a personal note as soon as he can. In the meantime, she appreciates your friendship and concern. ::::::::::::::::::::With best wishes, ---- Dear Mr. Garcia, :Thanks you for sending the lease for the apartment on Chicago Street. :We are having our lawyer look at it tomorrow afternoon, and we will be in touch with you as soon as possible after that. : ::::::::::::::::::Best regards, ---- Dear Mauricio Buitrago. :This will acknowledge your letter of August 6 addressed to Felipe Pérez. Mr Pérez is on a one-month medical leave of absence, and his interim replacement has not yet been named. :I am enclosing some documents that will answer some of your questions, and will refer the others to the sales director as soon as possible. :If the delay is unacceptable to you, you may want to contact Sara Rojas in the telephone 4040334 ::::::::::::::::::::Sincerely. ---- Dear Castaño. :Thanks you for your order. :Unfortunately, we're temporality out of stock on the item bellow, We`ve reordered it and expect to have a new supply in a few weeks. We'll ship it as soon as it arrives. ::::::::::::::::::::Sincerely. ---- Dear Carlos Gaviria, :This is to confirm that you have permissions to access the SAP application. Remember to read the security policies before of entrace to the system ::::::::::::::::::::Best regards, ---- Dear Federico Betancur, :We have received your loan application and will process it as quickly as possible. However, because of the complex nature of the application, it is being reviewed and evaluated by loan officers from two different divisions. This may delay our response somewhat. :If you have questions about the delay or about our process, please call me at 018000-24-23-09 ::::::::::::::::::::Yours truly,